Harvey holidays
by codywrasman
Summary: It's chrismas Harvey gets a mistletoe from piri piri and piri piri admits her feelings for Harvey and soon the two celebrate Christmas together one shot Harvey x piri piri


It was Christmas time in littlebark the time of the year were Santa clause gave presents to the good little boys and girls and 10 year old Harvey beaks fee foo Dade kratz Claire piri piri we're opening presents and Harvey got a sweater with a picture of Dade on it some books from Claire and fee and foo just got rocks but cool colorful rocks and ones that spark when hit together and foo got some fur berries his favorite snack that everyone else hates fee and foo begin playing with the rocks, I got Harvey an orange sence during the great depression kids mostly got fruit for Christmas sence parents couldn't afford toys or games, and I also got Jared an orange, Jared got an some 3ds games a few Lego items some amibo a 3ds gaming system an a few other items,

anyway and Harvey got a missile toe with a note that said meet me at little bark woods, with that Harvey had put on his coat with a gloves and hat to keep him warm and we wondered into the littlebark woods in such for the secret admirer and we just wondered into the woods to see me and Claire kissing.

Harvey guys what are you doing?

Me Harvey do you mind?

Harvey just walked away,

foo when is it gonna be my turn?

Dade yeah,

( timer rings )

me it's your turn now,

foo yay foo starts kissing Claire while I start kissing dade,

Elesewhere

Harvey just wondered into the woods further and further until he spotted piri piri.

Harvey piri piri is that you?

Piri piri yeah it's me Harvey do you have the mistletoe?

Harvey uh yeah, ( shows piri piri the mistletoe ) piri piri sweet.

Harvey wait your my secret admirer?

Piri piri yes Harvey you are I had a crush on you for a while,

(Harvey blushes ) Harvey really?

Piri piri yes Harvey, yes Harvey I loved you ever sence I layed eyes on you,and I love everything about you your eyes your beak your feathers and your color plus we belong together I mean we are both birds, Harvey just blushed upon hearing all that,

Harvey wow piri piri and the truth is I have a crush on you two,

piri piri gasp you do?

Harvey yeah I like your feathers your beak those precious eyes the freckles you have and your color,

piri piri just blushed,

Harvey put the mistele toe on top of his head and piri piri kissed him on the cheek and Harvey and piri piri walked to there secret Gordon the place was covered in snow were they just began to kiss

Piri piri just thought, piri piris p.o.v best Christmas ever I am kissing the love of my life,

Harvey's p.o.v, oh my gosh piri piri is like an angel what if she's the one I'll marry someday?

harvey just thought sence he always dreamed of getting married when he grows up but had often wondered who would be the lucky girl like it could be fee Claire Kathy but never thought would be piri piri until now.

( At the beaks house).

Harvey and piri piri just looked at each other all warm against the fire. Jared was playing with his 3ds game with Michelle watching him sence Michelle likes jared and she often follows him more than Harvey.

Me and Claire were kissing each other yet again,

but the timer rings yet again witch leads me to kiss dade while foo kisses claire,

soon Mr beaks everyone to dinner calls into dinner were we had turkey while the beaks had salmon fish sence they are birds and soon we just enjoyed watching chrismas specals.

me hey guys if there are some last minute gift ideas for me I have one I like spongebob here tonight, me I want from his happy holiday slumber that pineapple under the sea I want him brought rigth here with a big ribbon on his head AND I WANNA LOOK HIM STRAGTH IN THE EYE I WANNA TELL HIM HOW MUCH OF A CHEAP LYING NO GOOD SPOILDER ROTTEN SNAKE LICKING DIRT BAG INGERANT BLOOD SUCK DOG KISSING BRAINLESS IDOIT HOPELESS HEARTLESS FAT HEAD STUPID WORTHLESS SACK OF MONKEY CRAP HE IS HALLELUJAH HOLY CRAP weres the advil,

everyone just went wide eyed.

Piri piri well somebody's in a bad mood.

Jared yeah he heard about you show cancelled and that all the remaining episodes will be moved to Nick toons.

Everyone WHAT.

Harvey" what are we gonna do?

Fee I say we kidnapp that dumb sponge and teach him a lesson.

Harvey" fee please it's the holidays we should be happy and we well worry about the futher later but for now let's celebrate the holidays and well just let Cody calm down.

Fee" fine well celebrate holidays then will murder spongebob later.

Harvey" uh okay I geuss ( later ) shows Harvey and piri piri are kissing on the couch infroint of the fire Harvey and piri piri just held and each due to it being cold out. Jared yes yes who shows Jared playing with his 3ds,

Jared anyway merry Christmas everyone and happy new year Jared winks,

END OF STORY


End file.
